


Doc and O’Malley

by GreyLiliy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anger, Drama, Gen, Loss of Control, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Frank couldn't breathe.





	Doc and O’Malley

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on June 12, 2013 as “Drabble #15 - O'Malley/Doc” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on August 18, 2019 and crossposted to Fanfiction.net as Chapter 6 of the One-Shot Collection “Blood Gulch Shots.” Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Frank couldn't breathe.

He was too livid. Too…angry at everything. One moment he was lightly frustrated with command's inability to answer, and now all he—

"I will eat your children you spineless, idiotic speck of a phone operator!" Doc screamed into his command. The fury was all encompassing. His hands were fists, he spit into the front of his helmet from the force of his words. Doc felt the murder in his veins. "Do you hear me!? I will slice them to pieces and devour them bit by bit while I make you watch!"

His heart stuttered in his chest. Was that him? Frank DuFresne? Medic? No, no it couldn't be!

"And that's only the appetizer!"

Frank DuFresne needed this anger out of his head right now. Before he did something he'd regret.

"I will end you!" Frank grabbed his head, and he screamed, "NO!"

Everything went black.

Doc opened his eyes, pushing up from the ground. He braced himself on a rock, crawling upward. There was a pounding in the back of his skull, and he couldn't remember a thing. Doc held his head, shaking it. "Ugh. What happened?"


End file.
